I have no idea what this is called yet
by SoulofGold
Summary: AUness galore! Some characters won't be in the story so don't go yelling at me about it, ya hear! Anyway, I don't got a summary, just read teh story, okies? Enjoy! DISCONTINUED I'm sorry but I can't think of anything.


"..." I stared blankly at the teacher as he babbled on and on and ON about the stupid stuff we were going to learn today. Ra-damn, doesn't he know when to shut up!? -Apparently not- My darkside, whom I call Aki(1), muttered causing me to grin. By some miracle, there was a knock at the door and Mr. August stopped his ranting to go over and open it. "Ah! You must be the new students, please come in!" I stared at the board, tapping my pencil as I heard footsteps of what sounded to be three people. I shifted my gaze to them and my pencil dropped in shock. 'Oh boy, here comes trouble.' I thought with a gulp. -You're telling me.- Aki whistled in my mind. -They're your friends from before, right?- 'Uh huh...'

"Now boys, tell us your names and your age." The first to speak had big spiky jet black hair "Hiya! My name is Kakarrot, but please call me Goku. I am 19 years old." The next one had jet black hair similar to Goku's but not quite the same. "Konichiwa(2)! My name is Gohan and I'm 16. I'm just in a higher grade cuz my mom makes me study 24/7."he looked a bit proud of himself. The last one had gravity-defying jet black hair,slightly shorter than Goku, and continusly(sp?) looked ticked off. 'Baka.' I thought. 'That frown's gonna be permanent if he doesn't stop it.' -I think it already is.- Aki snickered.

He didn't speak, only stood there and crossed his arms. Gohan nudged him and whispered,"Vegeta, at least tell em your name." Vegeta scowled at Goku and Gohan before saying. "My damn name is Vegeta and I'm 19 also." "Well nice to have you here Goku, Gohan, and Vegeta. Now who volunteers to show them around school?" Mr. Baka-I mean August inquired. Several students, including myself, raised our hands. "Alright, Chikyuu (3), you can do it." He said with a small smile towards me. I raised an eye brow at the three who were looking at me in disbelief but smiled at my teacher, "You got it, teach!" I did a two-finger salute. Goku and Gohan looked at me funny while Vegeta just walked back to his seat and sat down. The other two followed."Hey guys, long time no see!" I said cheerfully. "When did you switch to this school?" Gohan asked curiously.

"Switch? I did no such thing!" I said, still grinning. "I've always gone to this school, I just never told you the name of it." "Hn." Vegeta rolled his eyes. "Sourpuss." I said, sticking my tongue out at him.

Fast forward to after school because school is boring

"Hey, you guys doing anything the rest of the day?" I asked, placing my hands behind my head. "No, not really." Goku answered. "How about you guys come to my house, Mom's always bugging me about having some friends over." I suggested. The three glanced at each other. "We have nothing better to do." "Damn straight." I smirked. "But first we have to get Goten and Trunks." Gohan said. "Okey dokey artachokey!" They stared at me weirdly.

After about five minutes, we reached an elementary school with a bunch of loud kids in the front waiting for their parents to come. "Haven't been here in a while.." I said under my breath. "GOTEN!! TRUNKS!!! OVER HERE!!!" Goku yelled. Suddenly, two boys came running up to me and the guys. One was like a Goku's mini-me, Goten, and the other had short lavender hair and blue eyes, that was Trunks. "Big brothers!" Goten yelled out jumping into Goku's arms."Hey there little guy!! How was school?" Goku asked."It was great! Trunks and I had tons of fun at recess!! Didn't we Trunks?!" Goten answered excitedly looking down at Trunks."Yeah, it was great loads of fun! We beat everyone up!!" Trunks yelled,"but we got detention."he added in disappointment."Well, Vegeta, ain't ya gonna say somethin? He IS your brother after all!" I inquired Vegeta."Hn" "Brat." I mumbled.

The next thing I knew I was tackled by the two kids. "Whoa! You guys pack a punch!" I yelped. "Well it's been FOREVER since we've see you!" Goten exclaimed. I chuckled, "Point taken, my friend." Standing up, I kept my hold on the two, "Shall we go?" I asked, smiling. "How can you carry those two?" Gohan asked. "Please, these two are nothing compared to what I've held before." I said, rolling my eyes. "Now, ONWARD!" I yelled like a captain.

Fast forward to my house

"MOM! I'M HOME AND I BROUGHT FRIENDS!" I shouted at the top of my lungs once I put the two kids down. "You don't need to shout, Asuka[4." My mother said, coming from the kitchen. She smiled warmly, "Why, I haven't seen you all in awhile you've changed a bit." "Thank you, Ms. Chikyuu." Everyone (cept Vegeta, he never thanks anyone. -.-; ) said, smiling politely. I twitched, "The talking in sync! It's scary!" I yelped, covering my ears. "Hn, baka." Vegeta muttered. I shot a death glare at him. "Shut it, shortie." He glared back at me while the others snickered.

End of Chapter one

Notes

(1) Aki means Autum

(2) Konichiwa means hello

(3) Chikyuu means Earth

(4) Asuka means tomorrow fragrance (why the hell it means that, I have no clue, I just like the name.)

Hate it? Love it? Confused by it? Review and tell me, please!


End file.
